The End of the World, a Future Generation Story
by Bianca PJO HOO HG
Summary: It was the end of the world, or as near as Lily Luna Potter could figure. *This is part of the War of the Future Generation One Shot Series, Side Along One Shot Series to the Future Generation Series*


**The End of the World, a War of the Future Generation Story**

**This is from listening to the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Soundtrack for to long. The movie itself also inspired this. The books might have helped too. **

**Years:**

**James: Out of School (Auror)**

**Albus: Out of School (Training to be a Potion Teacher)**

**Lily: 7th Year**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Lily Luna Potter looked outside the window in the abandoned corridor of Hogwarts

Lily couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe the horror around her. Because in front of Lily was a horror that not even James can make it seem better.

She watched as the cloaked men and women invaded her home. She watched as they shot spells at her home. She watched as they tore away a once proud, brave castle. She watched as lights of different colors were exchanged among the many below her. She watched as her friends ran from the terror that resided around her.

It was the end of the world, or as near as Lily could figure. She knew she had to find James or Albus or Rose or Teddy or Lysander, even Scorpius would be nice to have around. She needed to know that this wasn't a nightmare, that this was reality.

Reality is painful, Lily decided. Oh, so very painful.

Lily burst out sprinting down the abandoned hall. The part of the castle she was hidden in was untouched, but she knew it wouldn't last that way forever. Nothing lasts forever. Not even Hogwarts.

When she burst out of the hall, she was almost hit by a stunning spell. Around her spells were being yelled. Lily stared in shock at the battle surrounding her.

Now that she was in it, it was worse than she thought. Lights pierced the dark night. She couldn't see anyone.

Sadly, the majority of the spells were green and coming from the cloaked figures. Lily screamed as a Cloaked One; as they called them now, shot a green spell that hit a familiar girl, lighting up the girl's face.

Diana Thomas crashed to the floor soundlessly. Her black hair was spread around her and her hands reached out like she wanted to hold someone's hand.

The Cloaked One turned to Lily, and Lily brought out her wand.

She wanted to yell a spell. She wanted to do something. But she was to in shock about her roommate's death.

Lily didn't have to do anything though. A bright spell hit the Cloaked One and the woman fell to the ground, stunned. Lily looked around, before running through the battle.

Lily tore through the battle. Not ever pausing to stop and see if somebody was okay. The Cloaked Ones were to busy to notice her. The students fighting them were keeping up a fight. Though, Lily always flinched when she saw a green light in the corner of her eye.

What would her parents say? She was crazy for doing this probably. If they're not dead.

Lily scolded herself. She can't think of negative thoughts right now. But, she didn't have time to think for long, because she saw a flash of turquoise hair.

Teddy Lupin was fighting two Cloaked Ones. Another lay on the ground near by. Teddy fought like a demon. But Lily saw something else to, Teddy fought with determination.

Just as Teddy deflected a Killing Curse, Lily felt someone trying to sneak up on her. She spun around wand ready.

A Cloaked One stood feet away from her. The black cloak covered the face of the Cloaked One so you couldn't see it. But, by the figure, Lily could tell it was a man.

The Cloaked One shot out a spell without a sound. Lily flinched before waving her wand, thinking hard. The Cloaked One's spell fizzled out as it got near Lily.

He tilted his head a bit and gave a deep chuckle. Lily got in the stance Teddy taught her.

_This is it_. She thought. _Time to prove you're a Gryffindor._

And with the first spell, the battle begins. With every twist and turn brings a new spell. The two exchange a furious battle. With every green light, comes a white one.

Everything came back to Lily. She thought back to the battle her parents were in. What a horrible Déjà vu for them to go through.

A red spell clashed with a blue one and the two fight for domination. The man knew more spells, but Lily was faster. She could twist and turn easily.

A stunning spell hits its target and the man is brought to the ground. She turns back to Teddy, who is fighting one of the Cloaked Ones. The other lay on the ground, but the one she saw on the ground earlier is creeping up behind Teddy.

Teddy doesn't move as the Cloaked One he was fighting falls to the ground. The creeping Cloaked One shoots a killing curse.

"TEDDY!" Lily calls out, desperate.

Teddy barely deflects the curse and sends the man back to the ground. Lily runs to Teddy.

He grabs her in his arms. "LILY! You're supposed to be upstairs!"

Before Lily knows it, tears are falling down her face and she sobs as Teddy holds her. The world seemed to be falling apart around them.

"I need to know this is real."

Teddy looked down at her, remembering the little girl who got scared of nightmares about the stories of the Battle of Hogwarts, and whispered. "It's real, Lily, it's all real."

Lily lets Teddy go, brought back to the real world. "We have to go. We have to find them." It wasn't something Teddy could question, it was a demand.

"We will." Teddy promised.

With those words, the two of them run towards the entrance of Hogwarts, deflecting spells as they go by.

The door lay in ruins and Lily and Teddy stared at the scene outside.

If Lily thought the end of the world was in Hogwarts, outside of it is the end of the universe.


End file.
